Need
by Kenza Valentine
Summary: Her eyes glistened with denial at the unbelievable sight, they held tears with a small reflection of his approaching figure for she had convinced herself she had lost the right to see it.


**A/N: **This is like my first contribution to this tag which is kinda sad, because I ship ShikaTema real bad, it's my Naruto OTP. So I took time and wrote this drabble for my bbies because I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to do something for this lovely ship. You can't deny the attraction between the two and well, they're most likely dating secretly XD I haven't been in the Naruto fandom for quite a while now oops. I miss it tho. Anyway, enjoy~ I may write some more drabbles for this ship if I get the chance to.

* * *

Never would she forget the news her brother Kankuro informed her with three days ago; "_I'm sorry, Temari. But the possibilities are that he's dead, I'm not going to give you fake hopes." _She never knew how the half-filled cup of tea she was holding slipped from her hold and broke into little pieces once hitting the floor, just like she could feel her heart slowly being torn apart, her knees felt so weak she could no longer stand, but she didn't cry, she _refused_ to cry as long as she hadn't seen his body resting without soul in front of her, there was _no way_ she could believe he's gone, that she would never see him again, hear him complaining about everything and how he'd always end up telling her _"What a drag."_ And she'd punch his shoulder jokingly whenever he yawned, and shout at him to confirm whether he was listening to her or not.

A long, yet quick flashback of all their memories together displayed in between her eyes, she desperately wanted to hold them to her chest and never let them go, but they soon vanished as if they would never come back…as if she will never join him again. She had taken her leave to Konoha, in a hope that she could help with anything she could, but Tsunade hadn't let her, she only had Sakura staying by her side and calming her down, she had been staying at this motel, paying a visit to Shikamaru's mother whenever she had time.

And the whole same flashback replayed once more when she saw him again, assuring her that the memories were still kept in her mind, once again she could feel the pieces of her heart being put together, beating alive again faster than ever, but her knees still felt so weak she cursed herself for it, but she didn't have to move, she didn't need to go to him, he came to her himself, he held her into his arms before she could fall, and to her own assurance, her hands touched whatever parts of his body they could reach, he was there, he was alive, he was with her, she never lost him. She could cry now and she fucking dead, she had held her tears for so long she could cry a river now. "You dumbass!" She had managed to finally say, the soft touches she had planted on his body turned into punches, more to unleash her anger at how he could make her so worried, he didn't stop her, simply hissed in pain when she hit his chest, he was still recovering from an injury he had during the latest mission, but he still didn't stop her. "I thought you were actually dead…. How could you?" She blamed him simply because she didn't have anyone else to blame, but soon she hugged him as tight as ever, burying her face to his neck and inhaling his scent, despite all she could smell was sweat and something else she couldn't recognize but sure stunk, yet he smelled so nice to her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Finally he spoke in a low tone she could barely hear, and her eyes sent death glare at him he already regretted talking.

"You have no right to talk, you ass." She said. He remained silent and let out a sigh, his hand scratching the back of his head while staring up at the girl. And she avoided allowing him to say a single more word, stealing his lips for a hot, deep kiss she longed for ever since she heard about his possible death, his lips never tasted this good and she thought it was probably a mixture of both her need for him and her fading fears that made the kiss unique as ever, as usual he took a while before returning the kiss, _what a lazy ass. _She thought, but she cared less, her arms wrapped tight around his neck only taking the kiss further. Her legs soon hung around his waist and he adjusted her weight with his hands holding her by her thighs, her skin felt soft against his he caressed it a little, a soft sigh escaped her lips, she had missed his touch and his eyes opened when hearing her sigh. "I miss you…" She whispered against his lips.

"…I still need to take a shower first." He understood without even having her telling him, it was all written in her eyes.

"I don't care…" She took a firm grasp of his collar and pressed her forehead against his, "It won't take long, please…I need you now." Her words were honest and so were her eyes, her hands let go of his collar just to reach down to his pants, unzipping it slowly, he couldn't argue with her, she always won their arguments anyway.

While she took care of his pants, he gently pushed her against the wall behind her, her skirt made it way too easy for him he only had to pull down her underwear, he would finger her like he usually did just to tease her, but they both needed each other for the time being, they couldn't wait any longer. Her legs were spread wide enough to allow his length to reach deeply inside her, she gasped and covered her mouth instantly, muffling her moans. But he was bothered and pulled her hands away, pinning them against the wall, her lips were now stolen for another kiss, when his hips started moving against hers in a slow pace before picking up the speed.

Nothing else could satisfy them more, shutting all their needs for one another, all her fears been pushed away for the pleasure of her life, their joined bodies felt hot against one another, sharing a kiss that spoke with a million words they couldn't spit out, their desire growing with each second that passed, craving the feel of the bare flesh and searching for whatever skin they could find, his thrusts were hitting the right spot that drove her insane, she screamed for dear life when finally hitting her orgasm, and soon he joined her too, filling her up to the fullest, their breaths felt heavy and so did their bodies, using the bed on the side they dropped to it completely powerless, her on top of him, his arms used what little strength left to hold her tighter, so did she, using his chest as a pillow, she rested her head on it, her eyes finally found the chance to rest, she hadn't slept in peace for what seemed forever, but she didn't have to worry now that he's back, alive and well.

"I'm tired…" She admitted easily and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"So am I, that shower might have to wait quite longer it seems…What a drag." She chuckled and looked up, giving his jaw a gentle kiss.

"Then let's take a nap." He nodded and pulled the sheets over the two of them, his eyes closing slowly, his fingers playing with her silky, golden locks until she had fallen asleep, it didn't take him long to join her, after all, they had been stressed for days they both wouldn't find rest except with eachother.

-Fin-


End file.
